


Life Is Beautiful Again

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Post-War, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Fluff piece of Sylvain and Byleth as they venture into parenthood.Sylvain leaned back to look at Byleth a moment while his brain worked.  His hand slowly moved down to rest on her abdomen.  “Byleth, are you?”She smiled as she nodded.  “Not the way I wanted you to find out,” she softly said as she stared into his eyes.  “But you have always been so quick on the uptake.”
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Life Is Beautiful Again

Sylvain drew a deep breath as he slowly climbed the stairs on his way to the bedroom. The trip to Sreng had taken far longer than anticipated for sure. A week was just too long to be away from home anymore. Staying away even a day longer was something he did not want to do, so he and Felix had pushed on to get to their homes despite the late hour. Now, after dealing with his horse, peeling off armor pieces, and more conversation with a couple members of his staff that were alerted to movement downstairs, he was almost there. 

Their work to restore the northern territories of Fodlan had begun shortly after the war had ended. Byleth fought hard their last battle against Rhea and was injured, losing her power of the progenitor god. It had been a moment that Sylvain thought his heart had been torn out as he sank to his knees, watching her limp body being held by Edelgard through eyes blurred with tears, all of them convinced they had lost Byleth for the price of victory. Her hair and eyes changing before their very eyes back to the darkened tones, no longer bright with the power of the Goddess. With her recovery, he had wasted no time professing his undying love and convincing her to marry him. 

He smiled as his eyes focused on the bedroom door. She was asleep by now, but he doubted he would be able to slide into the bed without disturbing her. Carefully, he pushed open the door, his gaze immediately settling on his wife peacefully sleeping with the covers bundled up around her neck. As expected, a fire was keeping the room almost too warm and also lighting the interior so he could easily see.

Yawning, he undressed and slowly slid into the bed. Expecting her to jump into a defense mode until she realized it was only him sliding up against her, he was surprised that she didn’t. Concern furrowed his brow as he nestled against her, his arm sliding around her, still not causing her to awaken. At least he could feel her steadily breathing. Pressing a kiss to the back of her head as he settled in, he felt her shift her position to back closer into him as she drew a deep breath. It was enough for him relax now, confident that she was just tired after what must have been a busy day.

Byleth slowly opened her eyes to the early morning light slanting through the balcony door windows. Her brows furrowed at the arm draping over her until her eyes fell on the ring she had placed on the hand of her husband the day they married. When had he come home? And how had she not even felt him cuddle into her? She couldn’t help smiling and very slowly moved to roll over.

Brown eyes fluttered opened, just a touch, to meet the large dark blue ones staring at him. “It’s morning already?” 

Lifting her hand to push a bit of red hair from his face, Byleth smiled. “It is, and I am so happy to see you.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his while his arms gathered her closer. “I can’t believe you managed to get into bed without waking me up.”

His lips touched hers again. “Yeah, you had me nervous for a minute when you didn’t react.” His eyes lazily roamed her face. “I missed you,” he softly purred while his hand lifted to touch her cheek. “We really pushed to get back last night.”

“I’m so glad,” Byleth stated as her hand began to drift down his ribcage to his hip. “I don’t care much for being in this big ol’ bed all by myself.” 

His lips hungrily captured hers while his arms pulled her against him as he rolled to his back. His tongue pushed between her teeth to mingle with hers while a soft groan sounded in his throat. It had been too many days he had missed being close to her. Missed being able to look across a room and see her. Missed feeling her skin against his when he held her in bed. “I love you,” he whispered against her cheek.

“Mmmmm, I love you right back,” she softly murmured against his cheek before lifting enough to stare down at his face. “And you look really tired,” she mused as she noted his eyes. 

“I am,” he confessed. “Honestly, it was well after midnight when I finally got home. Feels like I just fell asleep.”

“Well, how about you just go back to sleep for a bit,” she said as her finger traced along his lower lip. “We have all day to catch up on other things,” she added as a dark brow lifted. 

“Juuust a little more sleep,” he said as he hugged her. 

Byleth slowly moved to get up. “By the way, is Felix here or did he continue on home?”

“He went home, too. Actually missed Dorothea, if you can believe it,” he watched her a moment as she walked away from the bed then turned to look back at him. “Come back here.” 

Smiling in contentment, she walked back to the bed and happily snuggled in against him. Even though she wasn’t really tired at all, just relaxing with him while he slept was a luxury she found she didn’t really want to pass up this morning. Breakfast could wait. So could her news.

Byleth opened her eyes to find Sylvain watching her. “Ugh! I cannot believe I fell back asleep. How long have you been awake now just watching me?”

“Not long,” he replied as his finger lifted to tap the end of her nose. “But long enough to decide that you are just as beautiful today as you were the first day I met you.”

Her brow arched as she looked at him. “Always the charmer,” she chided softly.

“Only you.” His hand cupped her chin as he leaned to kiss her. “It is only you in my heart, love.”

Byleth happily turned into his arms but the quick motion didn’t seem to sit well, making her suddenly feel as if she were still in violent motion. She pulled her lips from his as her eyes widened. “Sylvain, let me go,” she directed as she rolled to get up.

“What…?” He stared at her, wide eyed as she leaned far enough over the side of the bed to retch a couple of times before managing to vomit a small amount of fluid. Scrambling over to her, he pulled her into his arms. “What happened?”

She rested against him as her eyes rolled in embarrassment. “Well, yuck. I’m so sorry,” she apologized quietly. “That was just disgusting to welcome you home with,” she added as she dropped a towel hanging from the bedpost onto the floor. “This is normal and has just started happening, and not every morning,” she quietly informed as she wiped the sheet across her mouth. 

Sylvain leaned back to look at her a moment while his brain worked. His hand slowly moved down to rest on her abdomen. “Byleth, are you?”

She smiled as she nodded. “Not the way I wanted you to find out,” she softly said as she stared into his eyes. “But you have always been so quick on the uptake.”

He laughed as he pulled her into a tight embrace. “When did you find out?”

“Yesterday, actually.” She smiled at him. “I have been feeling a bit unusual, let’s say, just right after you left for Sreng. Started feeling sick in the morning. Anyway, Dorothea had been here and mentioned that Manuela was coming for a visit yesterday and invited me to join them for tea. I seized the opportunity with Manuela to confirm what I was already thinking, and we are going to have a baby.” She frowned. “But let’s pass on the kiss, at least until I can get up and rinse my mouth out.”

Ignoring her warning, Sylvain wiped his hand across her lips before leaning in to press his lips to hers. Parting, he smiled at her. “How about I go get us some breakfast brought up, and then we spend a bit of time just ignoring anything going on outside that door. Just you and me,” he said softly as his hand lightly slid across her stomach, “and this tiny one.”

Byleth felt her heart swell at his words. “That sounds perfect,” she sighed. 

***

Byleth walked across the courtyard at House Gautier while her mind worked over the issues she just discussed with a couple of the neighboring village’s representatives. Rebuilding the territories since the war ended was a long process, but it was well worth the efforts Sylvain was putting into it. With more and more of the territories growing again and becoming self-sufficient, it was clear that the healing of war-torn Fodlan was finally flourishing. 

Pulling her fluffy cape up around her shoulders she frowned at the chill in the air. Why did House Gautier have to be so far north anyway? Her eyes drifted upward as a few snowflakes began to float in the air. Despite her dislike of the cold, she couldn’t deny that she found the snowfall beautiful when it wasn’t too heavy.

Sylvain left the stable glad that his work hadn’t taken very long. Not finding Byleth in her office, he frowned a moment before deciding she was probably in the kitchen sneaking some little tidbit from the cook before dinner. Rounding the corner, he nearly ran into Byleth’s maid.

“Oh! Please excuse me, sir!”

“No, I came around too fast,” Sylvain said with a chuckle as he steadied the stack of towels she was holding. “Is Byleth in the kitchen?”

The middle-aged woman shook her head. “No, sir. She walked outside, after her meeting, to the courtyard. I haven’t seen her come back in as yet.”

His brows lifted in surprise. “Really? It’s starting to snow.” He watched the woman nod and smiled. “Thanks, Nell.”

“You’re most welcome, sir, but if you would…”

“Yes?”

“Well, I don’t suppose it’s really my place to say anything.”

Sylvain watched the woman frown. “Nell, if something is troubling you, you need to tell me.”

“Could you please ask my Lady if she would slow her pace on the stairs.” The woman’s face furrowed in concern, causing the creases in her face to deepen. “She always tends to forget how fast she is moving. I’m just afraid she might take a tumble, you understand. She is just getting a bit heavy now with child, you see. It worries me. She complains if I fuss too much, you know.”

Sylvain smiled now, pleased that the woman had grown so close to Byleth over the year she had been part of the staff. “I will talk to her. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.” 

“Oh, thank you!” Nell watched Sylvain walk away and smiled. 

Stepping outside, it only took a moment for Sylvain’s eyes to settle on Byleth as she stood in the courtyard. Her head was tipped upward, her hair fluttering about her head as she stood in the cool breeze, watching the drifting snowflakes as they fell around her. Her deep burgundy cape was wrapped around her, keeping her well covered as it fell to just above her ankles. As her head lowered and she turned to look his way and smiled, he decided he was clearly the luckiest man alive. In that moment, he couldn’t recall her looking more beautiful.

“I thought you hated the snow,” Sylvain stated as she approached him.

“I do, usually.” Her head tipped up again to look at the sky. “But it is so pretty when it’s just floating down like this.” A chuckle erupted from her now. “But I don’t think our little one cares much for being out in the cold. He’s kicking like crazy.”

“Come on, let’s get inside where it is all warm and a tasty dinner is waiting.” He wrapped his arm around her as they made their way into the house.

Sylvain watched Byleth from the corner of his eye as he made sure the fire in the fireplace was enough to keep her warm while she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He smiled as he watched her lower lip pout when she lifted one of her legs out in front of her and looked at her foot. “Are you okay?” he asked as he turned.

“Mmmm. I was just looking to be sure I still had feet,” she commented. “Sometimes, I wonder when I look down and don’t see them anymore.” Her hand came to rest on her round belly as she lowered her leg. “And I still have a couple of months left,” she said as she looked at him. 

Crossing the floor, he reached down and trailed the back of his fingers down her cheek before sliding them under her chin and tipping her face upward. “You are beautiful, my love.” He couldn’t help the smirk on his lips as he looked down at her bare belly poking out of the robe that no longer fit all the way around her. “But, I think you may have outgrown your robe. We’ll have to go buy you another one that will fit until this little one makes an appearance.”

Her hand reached up and slipped around his arm. Giving it a slight tug, she said, “Sit down here with me.” She tipped her head to meet his kiss when he settled next to her, his arm coming around her. Her fingers skated over his bare chest, delighting in the feel of his warm skin. “Sylvain,” she began quietly, “I know that I am just going to get bigger and less appealing.” She watched him frown and placed her finger on his lips to stifle him as she continued, “Aaaanndd, I know that things are just going to get more and more awkward for, well…”

He removed her hand from his lips and interrupted, “I don’t know where you are going with this, Byleth, but I am going to stop you right here.” His hand moved to hold her chin as his eyes stared into hers. “I meant it when I said that you are beautiful. You are carrying a life that is the result of our love.” He watched her eyes begin to well and softly kissed her before continuing, “As for things getting awkward, well, I suppose I can’t argue with that.” He smiled now. “I do need to tell you,” he slowly continued while he moved to nuzzle against her ear, “I can’t help imagining I’m banging myself against the little one’s head every time I enter you.”

She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up at his comment. Her arms came around him now. “I love you so much. Thank you, for always knowing exactly what to say when I need to hear it most.” Her hand took his and rested it on her bare belly as she untied her robe. “Little one has really been active since we had dinner.”

Feeling the movement rolling under his hand, he smiled. “Brace yourself, little one,” he softly warned. His eye moved to stare into Byleth’s eyes now. “Because I am going to shower your mother with love while proving that this belly is not a problem.”

Byleth smiled. “I like the sound of that.” Her eyes drank him in as he moved to drop his boxers to the floor before helping her up and slipping her robe off. Her head tipped up to meet him as his head lowered to capture her lips with his. Her eyes fell closed while his hand softly cupped her cheek while the other rested at the small of her back gently holding her close.

Sliding onto the bed, Sylvain cuddled her close while deepening his kiss. Trailing his tongue along her lower lip, he softly moaned when she pushed hers past his to deeply plunge into his mouth. His hand moved and softly caressed her shoulder before sliding up to cup her cheek as he pulled back to look into her darkened blue eyes. 

“Hello,” she whispered.

A ginger brow lifted as he smiled. “Hello.” He leaned to press his lips to hers while his hand gently urged her to lay back before he trailed it lower to cup a full breast. “There is nothing I can say or do to express how much I love you,” he murmured in her ear while his fingers toyed with a taut nipple. He trailed kisses along her jaw until he met her lips again.

Byleth loved the sound of his voice in her ear, raising gooseflesh to her skin. She sighed feeling his hand slide from her breast to tenderly drift around her belly, his finger lightly toying with her belly button. “I love the way you touch me,” she purred as his hand now ruffled through the dark hair at her crotch before dipping into her folds.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she reveled in the pleasure Sylvain’s fingers were causing with his slow and steady movements over her moist nub. His hair lightly brushed over her skin as his head tipped to shower kisses along her throat and collarbone. Her hand reached to softly caress over his hardened erection causing him to softly groan in response. His name spilled from her lips in a soft whine in response to the heightened raw enjoyment his actions were causing.

She felt his hips tip into her hand while she slowly continued to stroke over his length. Her fingers slightly tightened around him in response to nearing her peak. Her eyes squeezed closed while she felt the heat rise until a deep groan poured from her lips as she shuttered, her hips jerking while she spasmed in release. 

Moving to steal a kiss from her lips, Sylvain’s hand fanned out over her belly to rest there for a moment, feeling their baby move. He smiled at Byleth as he pulled back. “You’re okay?”

“I am fabulous,” she softly responded. Her hand found its way back to his appendage, trailing his length. “Something needs to be done about this. I am more than ready to accommodate.”

Sylvain chuckled now as he considered her words while she stroked him. “Let’s move juuusst a bit,” he said as he settled on his side at an angle to her. “Now just shift a bit this way,” he directed her, “and put your legs over my hip.” His hand slightly shifted her legs apart before he positioned himself and slowly pushed into her.

Byleth smiled as she felt him slide into her, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Shifting her legs a bit farther apart, she hummed in delight as his fingers sought her out to tease her clit as he rocked in her depths. “Ahhh, Sylvain, this feels wonderful,” she sighed.

“Mmmmhmmmm, I agree,” he groaned as he continued to move within her heat, feeling her muscles contract around him in reaction to his touch. His fingers moved more deliberately to entice her into release once again as his rhythm picked up. It didn’t take long before he was feeling her spasm around him. He held deeply within her while she rode out her orgasm before he thrusted into her a few more times, pouring a heavy sigh of release. 

Sylvain drew a couple of deep breaths as he slowly withdrew from her. “See, belly not a problem,” he slowly stated.

Byleth couldn’t help chuckling. “My problem solver.” She moved now so she could lean into him for a kiss. “One of the many reasons I love you so much.” 

***

Finishing his work, Sylvain rested back in his chair and allowed a long breath to expel from his lips as he considered the request from the area that had been Galatea area. As his teeth toyed with the inside of his lower lip, he realized it was later than he thought. Byleth had seemed less interested in dinner and much more interested in just going to bed this evening. Expected, he guessed considering she was due any time now and completely uncomfortable most of the time.

The knock on the door drew his complete attention. “Come in,” he called out to find Nell peeking around the door.

“Excuse me, sir. I just wanted to let you know that I am turning in now.” She was wringing her hands as she looked at Sylvain. “My lady seemed especially uncomfortable when I assisted her in preparing for bed. I will gladly check in on her before retiring if you are going to be working much later?”

Sylvain stood now and walked toward her. “No, I’m done. You can go ahead and turn in.” He stepped out into the hall with her. “Thanks for—”

“Sylvain!” Byleth called out as she stood in the bedroom doorway. One hand was holding the door jamb while the other held her belly as she leaned slightly forward and growled in discomfort. 

“I’ll go alert that the doctor is needed!” Nell announced as she headed to the stairs as fast as her chubby legs would take her.

Sylvain scooped Byleth into his arms as he started to the room next to theirs where everything had been set up awaiting this moment. “When did this start?” he asked as he carried her to the bed and carefully layed her down.

“A little bit this afternoon, but it was just slight discomfort,” she said as she sucked a deep breath. “It has gradually gotten more intense.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He frowned now, pouring cool water from a pitcher onto a cloth. “I should have known something was up when you didn’t eat dinner,” he muttered mostly berating himself for not paying closer attention. He sat down on the bed next to her and slowly wiped the cloth over her face.

Byleth closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Sylvain’s pampering. “Sorry,” she whispered. “I just thought it was usual growing discomfort.”

Leaning to press a kiss to her lips, he said, “Don’t apologize. I should have noticed.”

“They’ve gone to fetch the doctor,” Nell huffed as she stood in the open doorway. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just keep watch and send them up as soon as they arrive,” Sylvain said as he rested his hand on Byleth’s belly.

“Yes sir!”

Sylvain frowned as he sat on the chair just outside the door. Oddly enough, he wished Felix were there to keep his mind occupied with some ridiculous conversation. Going to Enbarr with Dorothea was a trip he didn’t even want to do, but somehow she not only managed to talk him into going, but had them staying for a month.

His toe idly tapped on the floor while Nell and a couple other members of the house staff talked together while waiting. The midwife Byleth had been seeing over the course of the pregnancy had gone to deliver in the next village causing them to retrieve a retired old doctor to come. It wasn’t that Sylvain didn’t trust he knew what he was doing, his head turned to stare at the door, after all he knew of him from when they were kids. The old guy had even taken care of Ingrid once when she was stricken with a fever. He was just old now. Byleth didn’t seem to care. But then he considered that she probably would have been happy with anyone that had any background in delivering a baby at this point. She just wanted it over with.

The muffled sounds of conversation and groans radiated through the door for what seemed like hours. His eyes settled on Nell as she turned and smiled at him. Byleth’s maid was definitely a woman that grew on them quickly. She not only tended to any need Byleth had but also had no problem voicing her opinions while handling the bouts of stubbornness that reared now and again.

“Shouldn’t be much longer, my lord,” Nell said now as she walked toward him. “All will be fine, and we will have a new member of the family to welcome.”

“I don’t think I thank you enough, Nell,” Sylvain said as he looked at her.

“Sir?”

He smiled now at her expression of confusion. “I—” his words were cut short by the sound of a baby’s cry through the door. Standing, he let a sigh of relief flow from his lips as he moved to hug Nell.

“Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise a moment before she hugged him back. “Just listen to the little one complain,” she said as he stepped back and looked at the door. “Congratulations, sir.”

The door cracked open as the doctor’s assistant peeked out. “The baby is here and all is fine, Margrave Gautier. You will be able to come in soon.” She ducked back in closing the door.

“But…wait…,” Sylvain said as the door closed. He looked at Nell. “At least we know all is good, but is it a boy or a girl?”

Sylvain slowly entered the room as soon as the doctor went out. His eyes drifted over Byleth as she rested back holding the tiny bundle. He could feel his eyes well as he approached and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Hello, Daddy,” she greeted as her hand reached out to cup his cheek while he stared at the baby with the dusting of dark hair. “Meet your daughter.”

“Hello,” he whispered a tear falling from his eye. “A daughter.” His finger reached out to lightly touch her little cheek.

Byleth moved now to hand the baby to him. “Here, take her.” She watched him carefully take the baby and stare at her a moment before smiling as her eyes momentarily opened. 

As he hugged her close, his eyes moved to look at Byleth. “She is beautiful.” He moved a hand now to take Byleth’s. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good. Tired, but so happy.” She looked at the baby as she yawned and grunted. “We need a name for her.”

“I was thinking, if we had a girl, we could name her Sitri.”

“After my mother?” Byleth’s fingers tightened on Sylvain’s as he nodded. It was a touching offer that she didn’t expect. The very thought made her heart swell. “It’s perfect,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you, my love. For making my life so complete.”


End file.
